Automated and semi-automated machines have been employed for processing mail. One such device is an envelope opener that is operable to sever an edge of each piece of mail being processed. A typical known envelope opener has an input bin for receiving a stack of mail, and a feeder for feeding the envelopes from the input bin to a conveyor that conveys the envelopes to a device that severs an edge of the envelopes.
Known envelope openers typically sever an edge of each envelope and then sort all of the envelopes to a single output area. It would be desirable to sort some of the pieces so that certain pieces can be separated from the mail. For instances, envelopes that are thick may indicate mail that requires special processing. Although large automated mail processing machines are operable to open and sort mail, such systems are too large and expensive for many applications. Accordingly, the known systems that have the capability of opening and sorting mail are inappropriate for many applications.